This invention relates to a user input or interface device, and more particularly to a releasable cushioned support arrangement for a user input bar interface device.
It is known to support a user input or interface device using a cushion arrangement. Such a cushioned support arrangement is shown, for example, is Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 8,786,545 issued Jul. 22, 2014 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,519,946 issued Aug. 27, 2013, the entire disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The '545 and '946 patents disclose a support that includes a user input or interface device mounting area, with a lower area below the user input or interface device that defines a downwardly facing conformable lower surface. At least the lower area of the support has a variably shaped displaceable material with a shape independent of the shape of the user input or interface device. The variably shaped displaceable material enables the lower area of the support member, including the downwardly facing lower surface, to displace and conform to the contours of the surface on which the support member is placed independent of the shape of the user input or interface device. In this manner, the user can place the support on an irregular or uneven surface, and the orientation of the user input or interface device can be varied as desired.
Is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion-type support arrangement for an item, such as a user input or interface device, which is releasably engageable with the device. It is another object of the invention to provide such a support arrangement that can easily be incorporated into a conventional cushion or pillow. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a support arrangement that can be used with various different types of and sizes of items, including user input or interface devices. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a support arrangement that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture yet which provides a significant benefit in supporting an item such as a user input or interface device. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a support arrangement which may be retrofitted to existing cushion-type support members.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a support arrangement for an item includes a cushion member defining an exterior and an interior having cushion material. A releasable connection arrangement is interposed between the item and the cushion member and includes a first connection member carried by the item and a second connection member carried by the cushion member. The first and second connection members are selectively and releasably engageable for releasably engaging the item with the exterior of the cushion member. The item may be in the form of a user interface device that requires user inputs such as, but not limited to, a tablet computer, a keyboard, a game controller, a remote control device, a laptop or notebook computer, etc. In one embodiment, the first and second connection members may be in the form of magnetically attractive connection members. In another embodiment, the first and second connection members may be in the form of non-magnetically attractive mechanical or physical connection members that can be selectively and releasably engaged with each other, e.g. a hook-and-loop connection arrangement.
In the case of magnetically attractive connection members, the first magnetically attractive connection member may be located within an interior defined by the item, and in one form may be a portion of an internal structure of the item. Alternatively, the item may define an exterior surface, and the first magnetically attractive connection member may be secured to the exterior surface of the item. The cushion member may define an exterior, and the second magnetically attractive connection member may be located on the exterior of the cushion member. Alternatively, the second magnetically attractive member may be located in the interior of the cushion member.
In the case of non-magnetically attractive connection members, the first connection member may be secured to an exterior surface of the item. The cushion member may define an exterior, and the second connection member may be located on the exterior of the cushion member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of supporting an item includes the acts of providing an item that includes a first connection member and providing a cushion member that includes a second connection member. The second connection member is selectively and releasably engageable with the first connection member, such that engagement of the second connection member with the first connection member is operable to releasably engage the item with the cushion member. In one embodiment, the first and second connection members may be in the form of magnetically attractive connection members. In another embodiment, the first and second connection members may be in the form of non-magnetically attractive physical or mechanical connection members that can be selectively and releasably engaged with each other, e.g. a hook-and-loop connection arrangement.
In the case of magnetically attractive connection members, the act of providing an item that includes a first connection member may be carried out by providing an item, such as a user interface device, having one or more first magnetically attractive connection members contained within an interior defined by the item. Alternatively, the act of providing an item that includes a first magnetically attractive connection member may be carried out by securing a first magnetically attractive connection member to an exterior surface defined by the item. The act of providing a cushion member that includes a second magnetically attractive connection member may be carried out by securing the second magnetically attractive connection member to an exterior defined by the cushion member. Alternatively, the act of providing a cushion member that includes a second magnetically attractive connection member may be carried out by positioning the second magnetically attractive connection member within an interior defined by the cushion member.
In the case of non-magnetically attractive mechanical or physical connection members, the act of providing an item that includes a first connection member may be carried out by providing an item, such as a user interface device, having one or more first connection members secured to an exterior surface defined by the item. The act of providing a cushion member that includes a second connection member may be carried out by providing a cushion member having a second connection member secured to an exterior defined by the cushion member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a support assembly for an item, such as a user interface device, comprises a cushion member, a first connector member; and a second connector member. The first connector member is adapted to be secured to and carried by the item and the second connector member is secured to and carried by the cushion member. When the first connector member is secured to the item and the second connector member is secured to the cushion member, the first and second connector members are selectively and releasably engageable with each other to enable the item to be supported by the cushion member. In one embodiment, the first and second connector members may be in the form of magnetically attractive connector members. In another embodiment, the first and second connector members may be in the form of non-magnetically attractive connector members that can be selectively and releasably engaged with each other, e.g. a hook-and-loop connection arrangement. In the case of magnetically attractive connector members, the second magnetically attractive connector member may be fixedly engaged with the cushion member. The second magnetically attractive connector member may be adapted to be positioned within an interior defined by the cushion member, or alternatively may be adapted to be secured to an exterior defined by the cushion member. The first magnetically attractive connector member may be adapted to be secured to an exterior surface defined by the item. An adhesive device may be provided for selectively securing the first magnetically attractive connector member to the exterior of the item. In the case of non-magnetically attractive connector members, the second connector member may be fixedly engaged with the cushion member, such as on an exterior defined by the cushion member. The first connector member may be adapted to be secured to an exterior surface defined by the item. An adhesive device may be provided for selectively securing the first connector member to the exterior of the item
These and other features, objects, advantages and aspects of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating a representative embodiments of the present invention, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.
In describing the embodiment of the invention which is illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the specific terms so selected and it is to be understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the word connected, attached, or terms similar thereto are often used. They are not limited to direct connection but include connection through other elements where such connection is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.